Enough
by Rozinita
Summary: Because she felt that it was enough. /DRABBLE SERIES/
1. Table of Contents

**TABLE OF CONTENTS**

_Italics are already done._

_**1. Enough - **Because she felt that it was enough. /Lucy/_

_**2. Wing Girl - **She wanted to fly; to be free. /Lucy/_

_**3. Babies - **Two million babies is a lot. /Juvia/Lisanna/Lucy/_

**4. Chocolate - **Too much sweets can make you fat. /Erza/Jellal/

**5. Fish - **Charles does not like fish. /Happy/Charles/

**6. Children - **'Cause young love is just so cute! /Wendy/Romeo/

**7. Car - **Friends don't let friends drive drunk. /Bachuus/Cana/

**8. Retire - **It is totally out of the question. /Makarov/

**9. Dragasaur - **Aren't dinosaurs and dragons the same thing? /Natsu/Happy/

**10. Mall - ** Taking a little vacation from the guys. /All girls/

**11. Meow - **Cats are just too adorable! /Natsu/Wendy/Gajeel/

**12. Unexpected -** Hey, bookworm. I'm dating your best friend. /Levy/Lucy/Gajeel/

**13. Enemy - **Rivalry is bad. /Juvia/Lucy/

**14. Rebound - **You're just my rebound guy. /Lyon/Juvia/

**15. Freezing - **How do you think it's hot? /Gray/Lucy/

**16. Beach - **I can't swim. /Lucy/Everyone/

**17. Snowman - **What the heck is that? /Everyone/Natsu/

**18. Volleyball - **Because beach volleyball solves everything. /Gray/Natsu/Lucy/Erza/

**19. Money - **So I just need to marry someone? /Lucy/All guys/

**20. Flowers - **I'm allergic. /Erza/Jellal/

**21. Shower - **Meow! /Loke/Lucy/

**22. Book - **Wait, don't read that! /Lucy/Natsu/

**23. Seafood - **I don't even like shrimp. /Gajeel/Levy/

**24. Joker - **She's the card master. /Cana/

**25. Rain - **You're going to catch a cold. /Juvia/Lucy/

**26. ****Bond - **'Cause I knew you were still here. /Lisanna/Mirajane/

**27. Friend - **It's not fair; Lucy is mine too! /Natsu/Lucy/Lisanna/

**28. Protecter - **Anything for you, princess. /Lucy/Loke/

**29. Kitty - **It all started with a lost exceed. /Sting/Lucy/Rogue/

**30. Otaku - **He's the star player. She's an anime freak. /Natsu/Lisanna/

**31. Chat - **Hey babe, you looking mighty fine today. /Loke/All girls/

**32. Demoness - **All hail the one for she is a princess. /Mirajane/Minerva/

**33. Gun- **Unable to take no more, she pulled the trigger. /Natsu/Lisanna/Lucy/Everyone/

**34. Prince - **The mermaid will wait for her prince charming to come by. /Juvia/Lyon/

**35. Cliffhanger - **She tripped and was caught. /Jellal/Erza/

**36. Accident - **I'm sorry. /Rogue/Yukino/

**37. Dress - **It's the special day, isn't it? /Lisanna/Lucy/Natsu/Gray/

**38. Magic - **I want to learn. /Laxus/Makarov/

**39. Party - **No one parties like Fairy Tail. /Everyone/

**40. Apple - **She is reborn as Snow White. /Sherry/Ren/

**41. Swag - **Not many people have it. /All guys/Mirajane/

* * *

**Sorry I needed to replace the first drabble of this story so I could upload this since I TOTALLY forgot about this. So the first one is now second chappy. Sorry for the messed up order.**

**NOTE: I WILL ADD MORE LATER ON. The goal is 100. ;)**


	2. 1 - Enough

**Author's Corner - **I've really wanted to do one of these like a series of one-shots/drabbles about characters of Fairy Tail! MOST will be about Lucy to warn you. Just to make sure you know that this will only be updated when I have a writer's block and/or have free time. Take notice that when I update, this will not be my first priority. Also to warn you is that none of these one-shots/drabbles will reach higher than 1100 words not including author's notes. Most of these will be drabbles and will probably not even reach 300 words.

**Summary - **Because she felt that it was enough.

**Character(s) - **Lucy

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Enough

* * *

"Ha, look at her! She's pathetic!"

"Oh my gosh, I know right?"

"That little whore. All she cares about is sex and money!"

Lucy looked at the ground as she walked throuugh the school hallways trying to ignore the disgusted looks of the other students. She began to clutch her fists tightly. She tried to prevent herself from crying but was miserablly failing as teardrops fell from her eyes onto the floor making the other kids laugh at her crying figure.

"Suits her right, the cry baby."

_You don't know me._ She thought bitterly as she reached her locker and had the lock in her pale hands. Slowly the blonde opened the locker to meet face to face with a bucket of rotten egg yok. After the bucket was empty, a bag of flour and feathers was poured onto her making her look ridculous.

Burning with rage Lucy turned to the closest person to her and pulled them by the collar of their school uniform shirt and pushed them against a locker. The student snarled.

"Bitch! What are you doing? I just did my hair and now you ruined it! You owe me a bottle of hairspray, a-"

Lucy death glared them and curled her lip to reveal sharp teeth, "You will not tell me what to do. I've have enough with you people bullying me and I'm about to switch that around."

She slammed the student's face into the locker multiple times successfully knocking them unconcious and giving them brain damage. She dropped them onto the ground and walked away from the hallway without facing the frightened students.

"You can't hurt me anymore. I've had enough."

* * *

End of Enough

* * *

**Author's Corner - **Did you like this one? Was it good or bad? Tell me in a review!

**Word count - **277

**Check out my other stories! - The Hanging Tree, Traumatizing Sisters, 45 Seconds, and Back from the Graves!**


	3. 2 - Wing Girl

**Author's Corner - **Sorry it won't be a multichaptered story but just a series of plain drabbles(mainly) and one-shots(rarely). Gomen!

**Summary - **She wanted to fly; to be free.

**Character(s) - **Lucy

**Disclaimer - **I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

Wing Girl

* * *

Lucy liked to fly.

Very much.

...

The blonde stared up at the sky as majestic angel wings sprouted from her back. The wings slowly lifted her up to the sky with some help of a gentle breeze. She closed her eyes blissfully as she let herself be carried away with the wind.

She began to twirl and spiral quietly in the air, never once opening her eyes fearful that it would end. The sun's burning rays started to cool down as it began to set. Lucy spreaded her arms in front of herself her hands forming a cup shape and making it seem as if she were holding the sun itself.

Lucy inhaled deeply trying to breathe in everything at once using the smells to pinpoint where she was. Course she did not have extreme scent detecting however in this world, she could have everything she wanted.

But all she wanted was to fly.

_Pop!_

Everything she knew disappeared in an instant as her eyes flashed open due to a scurrying sound close by. What happened to her world? Where was she?

She looked around to see moldy concrete walls and floor with a handful of mice and hundreds, possibly thousands of bugs running around as if it's home were set on fire or intruded. Her clothes were all torn up and she was wearing almost nothing but shreds of cloth.

Then Lucy remembered the horrifying memories from last night. She was brutally raped and beaten by her new master.

Salty tears pricked her eyes as she uncontrollably sobbed quietly, face in her hands. It was taken away from her. The only thing she could never get back. Her virginity was gone now and so was her life. The man had tricked her and said that he would take care of her like a daughter. But he did not.

He used her as a slave, making her do all of the disgusting stuff and forced her to get into bed with him. The blonde clutched her fists and she stopped crying, hope flowing into her once more.

_I want to fly. _She thought as the woman stood up bravely and walked over to the 'door' of the cell**(1) **and stared down. It was a sky cell. A prison made at a very high height so that slaves could not escape.

_I want to fly. _Lucy thought once again as she closed her eyes and stepped forward, jumping out of the cage, falling in mid-air. _Oh, stupid Lucy! _she scolded herself for making a wrong move. Surely, she will die falling to her death. Once again, she felt that hope flow into her once more making her more determinded.

_I want to fly, _she opened her eyes, _I can fly!_

Pure white angel wings grew from her bare back and sent her soaring upwards, her golden hair behind her. Lucy's eyes were wide with astonishment. Her hand covered her mouth as she gently landed on the ground and the wings disappeared into thin air and glitter.

_I-I, _still recovering from the shock she thought in her mind, _I flew!_

Lucy smiled widely.

"I can fly!"

* * *

End of Wing Girl

* * *

**Author's Corner - **Longer than the first drabble, neh? Was it good or bad? Tell me in a review!

**Wordcount - **525

**1 - **I'm talking about the cell that Master Jose put her in.

**Thank you to - ** Guest 11/21/12, crystal5329, QueenP19, and Lunagorn! **You guys/gals made my day!**

**Check out my other stories - The Hanging Tree, 45 Seconds, Traumatizing Sisters, and Back from the Graves!**


	4. 3 - Babies

**Author's Corner - **Score! Two in a day since my brain is shut down. I can't really type anything else but drabbles for now since I'm too lazy, lol. I decided to do a funny story today (to me at least). Hope you enjoy!

**Summary - **Two million babies is a lot.

**Character(s)** **- **Lucy, Juvia, Lisanna

* * *

Babies

* * *

"Lushieee, who do you think is the hawtest man alivee?~" Lisanna slurred as she gulped down her orange juice as if it was the reason why she was living.

Lucy hummed putting her index finger on her chin as she thought throughly. Her cheeks deeply flushed from her 'alcohalic' orange juice.

She beamed, "GRAY!"

The said mage sneezed somewhere in the guild.

"LOVE RIVAAAAAL WILL NEVER GET GRAY-SAMA!" Juvia roared a war cry as she tackled Lucy off the bar stool and into the ground, successfully starting a cat fight when she heard the blonde's answer. Lisanna watched as the two fight, thinking that it was a game and joined in.

The men instantly got a nosebleed as Lisanna pulled up Lucy's shirt to reveal her hot pink bra and massive breasts while Juvia pulled the albino's leg trying to drag the take-over mage away from her 'enemy', claiming that it was a fight between love rivals.

Gray grinned, "So you've come to join me, Lucy!"

He got a punch in the face from Erza.

As Lucy tried to grab Lisanna's hair, she slipped on her shirt that was discarded on the floor and landed on top of Juvia's face. Juvia raged as she punched the celestial mage in the stomach.

"Juvia will never lose to love rival because Natsu is the hottest man alive!"

The guild sweatdropped. Wasn't Juvia fighting for Gray in the first place?

Lisanna cackled, "HAH! Natsu? That jerk is mine. ALL MINE!"

The two girls fighting over Natsu headlocked while Lucy tried to sneak away shirtless. Lisanna noticed Lucy crawling away so she pulled her skirt, leaving Lucy in only her underwear. The men had an even bigger nosebleed.

"Haha! Lucy's running away cuz she's weeaaakk!" Juvia laughed, no longer thinking that the busty blonde was her love rival but Lisanna.

Everyone then began to wonder who spiked their drinks. Meanwhile while no one was looking, Laxus and Fried silently slipped out of the guild unnoticed. Elfman began to death glare at everyone, trying to figure out who did this to his beloved sister and her friends.

Mirajane began to worry, hoping that none of the girls would vomit on her bar.

Lucy bitch slapped both girls, "Hmph! Obviously, I'm the best choice for Natsu! If he wants I'll even give him ninety babies!" she giggled an ear screeching giggle.

Natsu blushed furiously as he looked away from the three.

The take over mage head butted Lucy, "Nu-uh! I'll give him a thousand babies!" she boasted as she held her head straight up.

The pink haired man reddened even more.

"Juvia will give Gray-sama _and _Natsu-sama a million babies!"

Both mages blushed deeply. The entire guild sweatdropped once again. Now the water mage was fighting for both mages now? Seems like it.

Lisanna rolled her eyes, "I don't care what you say but I'm," she pointed at herself with her thumb, "am going to confess my un-dying love to my wittle Watsu!" But instead of going over to him, she walked straight out of the guild doors.

Juvia fumed, "Not if Juvia does so first!" she ran after Lisanna.

They both collapsed after what seemed like 2 feet away from the guild while Lucy passed out in the middle of the guild.

Mirajane grinned happily since no one vomitted today.

* * *

End of Babies

* * *

**Author's Corner - **Sorry, I never wrote someone being drunk or crazy out of their minds before. So I apologize if it's terrible. So do you think it's good or bad? Tell me in a review!

**Word Count - **555

**Check out my other stories - The Hanging Tree, 45 Seconds, Traumatizing Sisters, and Back from the Graves!**


End file.
